


Laughs and Kisses

by Lapitsa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapitsa/pseuds/Lapitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!Au<br/>Lapis returns from her weekend trip, only to find Peridot angrily waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughs and Kisses

‘’What took you so long?’’

Peridot was practically yelling at her girlfriend Lapis who had been on her annual camping trip with her family.

‘’Do you have any idea how cold it is without you here? I swear I could have penguins living here!’’

Lapis was confused for a moment before remembering how easily Peridot got cold. She watched her girlfriend continue rambling about their bedroom and the cold for few moments with smile on her face before starting to laugh. 

‘’What’s so funny?’’ 

Peridot was obviously flustered. There was tiny blush on her freckle covered face, it wasn’t clear if it was from anger or embarrassment. Angrily flailing her arms she continued angrily rambling to her laughing girlfriend. 

‘’I’m so sorry Peri! It’s just that I’m surprised you missed me this much. It was only one weekend’’ 

Lapis was chuckling at this point. Peridot was still flustered and somewhat angry at her girlfriend for not taking her seriously.  
Giving her blonde girlfriend a soft smile, Lapis took Peridot’s hand and guided her to the couch. Peridot had calmed down and was staring at Lapis, expecting her to say something. 

‘’I’m sorry for laughing at you Peri, I didn’t mean to’’

‘’It’s fine, just next time you leave get me a heater to our bedroom’’ 

Lapis nodded happily and gave her girlfriend kiss on her forehead. 

‘’You’re gone whole weekend, leave me without heater, laugh at me and all I get is a kiss on the forehead?’’ 

Peridot was not happy, she had spent whole weekend missing Lapis and needed attention. Deciding to take matters into her own hands she kissed Lapis on her lips, enjoying how soft they were and how warm she was.  
Lapis didn’t waste time either and quickly kissed back, she too had been missing Peridot and her silly antics. After few moments of enjoying each other’s lips they separated. 

‘’Was that any better?’’ 

‘’It was better, but I want more’’

Peridot planted once again tender kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, hoping that she would never leave her.


End file.
